happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Flippin' Burgers
"Flippin' Burgers" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends en Internet, el cuarto de la segunda temporada, y el treinta y uno en total. Descripción del Episodio La comida rápida es una parte integral de nuestra cultura (Estados Unidos), y no es diferente en el mundo de Happy Tree Friends. Sí, es posible utilizar diferentes condimentos, pero incluso las criaturas lindas y suaves tienen que comer.¿Querías salsa extra con eso? ¡Bueno, come! Trama del Episodio En un pequeño restaurante de hamburguesas en medio del bosque, los Happy Tree Friends disfrutan del almuerzo. Petunia trabaja arduamente para cocinar las hamburguesas, mientras que Cuddles y Giggles están comiendo juntos. Cuddles intenta hecharse ketchup en las patatas fritas, pero accidentalmente mancha a Giggles. Justo en ese momento, Flippy, feliz y hambriento abre la puerta y ve Giggles cubierta de ketchup, a causa de esto entra en trance. Aunque Cuddles y Giggles ríen sobre el incidente, Flippy cree que se ha lesionado, lo que le hace reaccionar y en consecuencia, ve a Giggles muerta, con sangre a su alrededor, en el fondo Flippy voltea a la salida y muestra su miedo, el mal reacciona en él. Flippy salta a su mesa, haciendo volar a las patatas por todas partes. Cuddles vuelve su atención a Flippy, pero él no parece demasiado preocupado, ya que sigue bebiendo su bebida. Flippy agarra el sorbete de Cuddles, y lo utiliza para apuñalarlo en el pecho. La sangre comienza a salir del sorbete y, presa del pánico, Cuddles bebe su sangre a través del sorbete para devolverla a su cuerpo, esto no funciona y muere. Giggles grita y mira alrededor de la habitación, después de haber perdido de vista a Flippy. Él aparece detrás de ella y empuja un envase de ketchup en una de sus orejas y un envase de mostaza en la otra. Él aprieta ambos envases tan fuerte como puede, haciendo que el ketchup y la mostaza salgan de su nariz, matándola. A continuación, Flippy va detrás de la parrilla donde Petunia está de pie. Él la agarra por la parte posterior de la cabeza y golpea su cara hacia la parrilla de hamburguesas, lo que la hace gritar de angustia. Riendo, él tira su cabeza hacia arriba y vemos que la grasa en la parrilla derrite su cara, haciendo que queden expuestos los nervios de su cara. Mientras Petunia sigue gritando, Flippy golpea su cara de nuevo contra la parrilla. Fuera del edificio, Pop y Cub se preparan para entrar. Sin embargo, antes de que puedan abrir la puerta, la parte delantera del edificio explota, aplastando a los dos debajo de la puerta. Otros Tree Friends salen corriendo, saltan, y son expulsados fuera del edificio, mientras que se incendia. De vuelta al interior, Flippy está en el suelo, justo a un lado de las patatas fritas. Al ver un charco de sangre de Cuddles, Flippy agarra una patata y la moja en la sangre, porque la confundió con ketchup. Flippy come y suspira, felizmente. Moraleja "You are what you eat!" (¡Eres lo que comes!). Muertes #Cuddles se desangra hasta morir luego de ser empalado en el pecho con un sorbete. #Giggles muere luego de que Flippy la empala en los oídos con dos envases (uno de ketchup y otro de mostaza) y los presiona. Posiblemente muere de daño cerebral. #Petunia muere durante la explosión. #Pop y Cub son aplastados por la puerta de entrada, por culpa de la explosión. #Muchos Generic Tree Friends mueren durante la explosión. #Un Generic Tree Friend muere luego de ser aplastado con el letrero del restaurante. Heridas *El rostro de Petunia es quemado por la parrilla del restaurante. Errores #Cuando Cuddles y Giggles empiezan a reírse por el accidente del ketchup, la nariz de Cuddles se sale brevemente y la mitad de la nariz de Giggles aparece en sus dientes (Corregido en el DVD). #Cuando Cuddles está sosteniendo su bebida, sus brazos están unidos a sus mejillas (Corregido en el DVD). #A pesar de que aún estaba en su estado enloquecido, los ojos de Flippy se vuelven normales cuando toma la papa frita. #El cuerpo de Petunia aparece cerca de los cuerpos de Giggles y Cuddles, a pesar de que tendría que estar cerca de la parrilla. #Cuando Cuddles mira a Flippy enloquecer y tirar la mesa y las papas su pupila derecha es más pequeña. Esto se corrige luego de que es empalado con el sorbete. #Cuando Cuddles es empalado con el sorbete, aparece una imagen breve de Flippy matando a Petunia en la parrilla. #Cuando Cuddles es empalado con el sorbete, sus mejillas rosadas desaparecen, pero vuelven a aparecer cuando empieza a succionar su sangre para devolverla a su cuerpo. #Pop y Cub no podrían morir por ser aplastados por la puerta, debido a que está hecha de vidrio. #Es imposible que la muerte de Cuddles pase en la vida real, el sorbete simplemente se doblaría. #En todas las escenas donde Cuddles y Giggles se muestran en la mesa, se puede ver que las piernas de Cuddles aparecen en su pecho, en vez de donde deberían estar (Corregido en el DVD). #Cuando Flippy presiona el ketchup y la mostaza en las oídos de Giggles ésta grita. Hay escenas breves donde mientras grita su boca desaparece. #Cuando Cuddles toma el ketchup las piernas le salen de la tripa. Además cuando bebe el sorbete parece que lo agarra con las piernas. #Cuando Flippy le pone la cara en la parrilla a Petunia por primer vez el diseño de la boina desaparece. Destruccion #Fliqpy voltea una mesa. #La hamburguesa es explotada por Fliqpy. #La ropa de Pop y Cub está quemada y / o aplastada por la puerta. #El letrero de la hamburguesería se derribó cuando un Generic Tree Freinds vuela hacia él. Curiosidades *The Mole aparece en los guiones gráficos del episodio. Era asesinado por Fliqpy cuando lo cuelga en un gancho para ropa, causando que su piel sea arrancada. También aparecía Flaky ocupando el lugar de Petunia y muriendo de la misma forma. **Si hubiera puesto The Mole, seria junto con Remains to be Seen, las unicas muertes de The Mole por Fliqpy. **La razón por la que Flaky fue cambiada por Petunia es porque la herida o quemadura en el rostro no se dejaria ver por el pelaje de Flaky que al igual es rojo. *La muerte de Cuddles es similar a la muerte de Lumpy en The Way You Make Me Wheel y las muertes de Lifty y Shifty en Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2. *Éste es el primer episodio donde Pop y Cub mueren al mismo tiempo. *Éste es el primer episodio que lleva el nombre de Fliqpy. *Originalmente, este episodio sería el debut de Flippy y Fliqpy en la segunda temporada, debido a que en el primer episodio de esta temporada, Pop tomaría el rol de Flippy, pero al final fue cambiado para que Pop se mantuviera en su papel, ya que si matara a Flaky (curiosamente, ella originalmente ocuparía el lugar de Petunia en este episodio) y apareciera sin Cub, se saldria del papel que le fue asignado. *Ésta es la única vez que Fliqpy mata a Cub. También es la primera vez que mata a Pop. *Cuando Petunia está siendo quemada en la parrilla se la puede escuchar gritar claramente "Oh My God" (Oh Dios Mío). *Como en el episodio Hide and Seek, Flippy atacó primero al que "produce" su estado enloquecido, en este caso ataca a Cuddles creyendo que había hecho daño a Giggles. *Posiblemente este episodio se basa en la Masacre del McDonald's de San Ysidro en 1984. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Flippin' Burgers Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios con un Asesino Categoría:Episodios con un Asesinato Categoría:Episodios 2002 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cuddles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Petunia Categoría:Protagonizado Por Giggles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flippy/Fliqpy Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos